True Alignment will stay here for now
As we know, G.U.N have some rather "unique" methods of protecting the Earth. Well known for their "Shoot first ask later" motto a young mouse is seen stealing two emeralds from the G.U.N bank. G.U.N ignores the news as the child is nothing more than a six year old who will most likely lose the emeralda any way. I mean what kind of power could TWO measily emeralds do? Sadly, G.U.N ignorance got the best of them as usual, and their scientists never tested to find out the Emeralds stolen were the Red and Green Emeralds. Controllers of Balance and power respectivly. The mouse uses them to sneak into G.U.N hidden base to find a storage of nine nukes. They were intended to be used on the Black Comet, but the Commander has found out the technology was too powerful and unstable having had used the power of the Chaos Rings. It held the power to destroy the Earth three times OVER. The mouse finds this and reports it to the (secret villain) and finds out he's pure evil. The mouse is robbed of his two emeralds and cast away in the shore. Betrayed by his own friend. The dark forces are slowly rising and with this bomb shell dropped people are taking sides. The Hero side wanting to find a way to get rid of this catastrophe while the Dark side wnating to use or even control this power to do massive damage. What YOU do will ultimatly decide the fate of the entire world. Possibly the galaxy. Good luck. Current plot occurence Stuffy has encountered Josh and a Rivund on the beach. He discovers his Chaos Emeralds he obtained were stolen. Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character as long as you keep them in character. No "Shadow: Hmph. I will alwayz luv you (genric naem heer) <3" Shadow isn't one to act like that. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No using other already in use Canons. #Don't break the forth wall. Just don't #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased. Try to make your edits actually count in the story as well. #Five characters per user per the three sections. Only ten users. #What people do WILL indeed affect the RP. Unless I say re-dos are not allowed. #Be fair. One of the Chaos Nukes shouldn't be fould every chapter. #If you don't have the time to join. DON'T. #Only one last user will be able to join. #Not contributing to the RP after joining will result in you being replaced. Characters Hero People of good alignment trying to prevent any of the nuclear power from being discovered. #Bluray the Fox (Bluray) #Dokuro-Chan the Angelic Fox (Bluray) #Stuffy the Mouse (Bluray) #Plasma the Hedgefox (Bluray) #Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) #Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) #Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) #Maya the Echidna (Gurahk) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) #The Four Royal Knights (E-Josh) #Duan the Hedgehog (ParaGoomba348) #Plush the Seal (ParaGoomba348) #Floyd the Pink Echidna (ParaGoomba348) #Kathy Bronze (Fox) #James Kaida (Fox) #Darrel the Cat(Fox) Dark People who wish to harness the nukes powers. #Mysterious Mucho-Sexy Bad guy (Bluray) #Medusa the Succubus (Gurahk) #Julius the Black Murderer (Gurahk) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggRey (E-Josh) #The Golem Guard Trio (E-Josh) #Quartz Kefkirothomus (Frozen Scorpio, might not appear until about halfway through) Anti-Hero People who will use the nuke for their only purposes #Drake the Hedgebat (Gurahk) #Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) #Angel Caroso (Gurahk) #Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) #Ivy Prower (Gurahk) #Equera the Dark (E-Josh) #RMG-24 (ParaGoomba348) #Rosadiya the Treecko (Fox) #Amber the Lioness (Scrounder) #Rasputin and Christel Volkov (Ryu; this father-daughter pair want to find the nuclear power...so they can destroy it) #Jared the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) Chapter 0: Prolouge JUNE 11, 2012 A mouse walked into an underground hill in a forest. "Sir. The elements you told me to bring were very dangerous." The darkness spoke. "Did you bring them?!?" he said sharply. "I-I'm afriad not," the mouse takes a second to remember his name. "Backl Modo" he said. "You have disobeyed me, Stuffy. I suppose I must dispose of you." the darkness hid it's anger. "I didn't bring it because this past month you've refused to reveal to me your true motives!" Stuffy yelled back. The darkness was surprised at his devolped speech. He was furious about the fact he had no choice but to get rid of this obviously intellgent boy. "Well than, On your way to the ocean...remember to tell all the mobians that...a black plauge is coming...." Stuffy paused for a second full of fright. He tried to run, but a blast hit him. He was stunned as his emeralds stolen. He had fainted and was teleported to the ocean. As Stuffy went underwater, slowly to be forgotten he heard these from a mysterious female voice words. "Do not give up Stuffy. The fight can only be lost for you when YOU give in. It's your time. Now show that you've following '''The True Alignment.' '' Chapter 1: Discovery JUNE 12, 2012 A young grey mouse is seen surfacing on the beaches of Emerald Hill the next day. He spat up bits of water. A Rivund, who had been curiously inspecting the mouse's body, reared back and jumped out of the way as he suddenly began to cough up water. The mouse begin getting up and shrieked in fear of the Rivund. He begin patting his pants in which a sword carrier is held on the belt. He checks the sword holder but nothing is it. "No..." The creature sat down, watching the young boy curiously. "It's gone!" the mouse said in disbelief. "Stay back!" The creature tilted its head to the side, looking confused. A hedgehog with green fur & cyan streaks came up. He was Josh the Hedgehog, an Ancient. "Hey." He said. Then he sat on a large rock. The mouse stood up and slightly in fear petted the creature. "Is this your's?" he asked turning to Josh. The Rivund's eyes closed in contentment, and it let out a low-pitched trill. (An Orange Hedgehog & a Female Skunk appear; they are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk) "Hi there." Said Jack & Patricia, cheerfully. A hooded Lioness was watching them, not too far from them. She glared. Josh said, "Hm?" He then pulled out his phone to do something. "I guess it isn't..." He replied, "My name is Stuffy." Josh said, with a slight chuckle, "Uh-huh, that's good to her." "Hi Josh, great to see you again." Said Jack. Josh smiled and said, "Me too, great to see ya again, pal." "Thank goodness!" Stuffy dashed on the shore to his Zorro like sword only to find he's missing something. He begins patting all over the sand. "He actually did it! No!" "It's a pleasure meeting you guys" said Patricia Stuffy ignored the others. "Who was he...he got both of them and I can't remember him!" Stuffy panicked and ran back to the Rivund. "Did YOU see what happened" not focusing on the fact it wasn't with him up to five minutes prior that point. It cocked its head in confusion, frowning a bit. "What was his name...I can't remember!!," he shouted "All the other details I remember so vividly...he stole my Emeralds and...THE NUKES!" Stuffy looked at the Rivund. "Would you like to accompny me on a massive quest?" The creature nodded and trilled, its finned tail wagging. "But first off, do you have a name?" he said petting it's head. It shook its head, frowning again and looking sad. "Do you have any friends?" Stuffy said feeling bad for the child. It looked down sadly, its fin-like ears drooping as well. "Well then, you just made one." Stuffy hugs the Rivund. "Now, I can give you a name, but what KIND. Are you a boy or a girl?" Being unable to speak English, the Rivund traced the traditional symbol for male (Mars' planetary symbol) into the dirt. Stuffy, (being six and not yet devolping a larger brain compacity) tried to guess. "Um...boy?" It nodded, chittering softly. "How about I name you...Accel?" he asked.